kyadarklineagefandomcom-20200213-history
Stuff
Stuff is the last of a rare species of animal called a Galbos, it acts as a guide to Kya. Stuff has the ability to allow other people to communicate with each other telepathically, additionally it gives advice, tips and helps show Kya where to go to next. Appearance Stuff is a dark red creature with a light pink stomach, long pointy ears, and a tail with an oval tip that glows red. ''Personality Stuff's personality is only shown through tips that it gives Kya while in the game during non scenes, it's personality can be described as a helpful character with a nonchalant or excitable attitude, depending on the situation. Story Atea explains to Kya, she must go to the Flying Forest and retrieve a blue egg. Questioning what an egg has to do with her venture, Atea tells Kya that the blue egg (Stuff) is the last one of its kind, Kya must obtain this egg in order to start gathering the runes and searching for her brother Frank. When Kya gets to the flying forest and finds the blue egg, Kya picks up the blue egg just for it to move and fall on the floor. The egg smashes, and Stuff flies out. Atea is able to communicate with Kya telepathically through Stuff, which is a power that the Galbos have. Stuff allows for Atea to communicate with Kya from afar, while also helping Kya on it's own by giving her tips on what to do and where to go, which is vital for her quest. Stuff's Tidbits <----Every tip that Stuff has for Kya, will be entered here.----> The Roots Flying Forest Retrieving the Blue Egg :'Atea': Kya... it's me, Atea! This animal let's me communicate with you telepathically! :'Stuff': To jump the slopes you'll need a Magic Board! Return to the village to see if any of the shops are open. Follow me! Opening the first Elevator :'Stuff': Be aware of the local Fauna, some swamp monsters look just like tree trunks...I'll show you the way, follow my directions carefully! Finding the Receptacle :'Stuff': Watch out! This Wolfen is armed... You won't be able to get near him if he sees you! :'Stuff': Be as careful as possible when approaching a Wolfen. If he starts firing on you, get out of there in a hurry and try to surprise him later on. Going to Hunter's Domain :'Stuff': Hey! I just saw an extra energy bar hidden right here! Go for it! :'Atea': It's the forest rune! Get close to it and put it in your receptacle...Ho, ho... I gotta hide! There are too many Wolfens around here! Nativ City General :'Stuff': When you get a new bracelet, how about going to Akasa's dojo for training? :'Stuff': This is the destination to take. After the Receptacle :'Atea': Bravo for the receptacle! I'm with Area, we're looking for clues about your brother in the Hunter's territory, come and join us! Hunter's Domain :'Atea': You have managed to get the rune in the forest. Apparently Brazul didn't locate it. But what the...Ah...No! They're here...Kya! Help me! Aahh! Ride a Jamgut :'Stuff': You need a Jamgut birdcall to tame this animal. :'Stuff': The Jamgut allows you to jump higher and destroy anything in your path. :'Stuff': To get off the Jamgut, hold "L2" and then "Analog" "X". On Foot :'Stuff': Get the Wolfen riled up by belting them with your Boomy, just don't let them see you! :'Stuff': Kya, you've got to kick the bomb pretty hard to reach the rocks by holding "□" then hit the bomb with your boomy while it's still in the air to make it blow up the rocks. :'Stuff': You need the Magic Bouncers if you want to go to the Wind Tower. Aiming A Boomy :'Stuff': To aim, hold "R1" then hold "□". Release "□" to shoot. Atea :'Atea': Kya, I remember that they took me down through some sort of pipeline with the rubbish. Try to find the entry. the Quarry Air Post Forgotten Island Wolfen City The Fortress See Also *Blue Egg *Galbos Trivia'' *In the character artwork, Stuff's tail glows red, but in the game his tail glows yellow. *Along with Brazul's Bird, does not have any speaking parts in the game. category:Guides Category:Flying Forest Category:Characters Category:Characters Who Can Fly Category:Pages Category:Kya Dark Lineage Category:Telepathy Users Category:Stuff Category:Needs Work